


Essence of Nightshade

by Lumos9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos9/pseuds/Lumos9
Summary: Dean and Seamus' Murder Mystery Night seems like it's off to a great start - until a house elf discovers the victim is actually dead! Whilst some of our characters are searching for clues, Hermione has her own secrets to hide!





	Essence of Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018) collection. 



> Hi all! 
> 
> This fic was written for DFF's Clue Competition. 
> 
> Prompt: The Murder Mystery Night that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan host seems like a fun game, with crime scenes perfectly staged, until one of the "victims" doesn't stand back up.

“Bonjour darlings,” Dean greeted in an overly emphasised French accent. In response to the grimaces from the faces surrounding him, he continued in his normal accent, “Welcome to the first of many of Dean’s and Seamus’ Mystery Nights.”

Seamus flicked his purple boa over his shoulder, “Everyone would have received their first white envelope upon arrival with the lines they must say, as well as some guidelines on their characters.”

Hermione glanced over at the three white envelopes on the side table between Ginny’s chair and hers. She had read her role thoroughly of course (and even got a glance at Harry’s before Ginny pulled it away). 

“Now the night will be broken up into 3 meal courses. New envelopes will be handed out at each course as we progress. Points will be granted to those who contribute a clue with a 20-point bonus to whoever figures out who the killer is. The person with the highest points at the end wins.” Dean finished with a flourish. 

“Of course, snacks and alcohol will be provided throughout the evening!” Seamus continued as he surveyed the room. It was surprising to see such a mix of Hogwarts Houses under one roof, but the hosting couple had encountered each guest on different parts of their post Hogwarts world trip the year before. Once all of their classmates had settled down in Wizarding London again, it was easy to round them all up for a night of fun and general debauchery.

Dean took over confirming if everyone understood. There were general nods as well as the expected hesitant faces. 

“Gucci”

Dean groaned as everyone turned to stare at Seamus, “I apologize. Seamus has taken it upon himself to learn muggle terms before he meets my family. Unfortunately, he’s picked up a few of the more… urban ones.”

“I think I sound amazeballs.” Seamus confidently responded with a twirl which allowed his purple and black suit coat to flare out behind him. 

His partner rolled his eyes, “Let’s just start already. Daisy bring out the hors d’oeuvre’s.”

A line of elves walked out of the kitchen carrying trays of finger snacks and drinks as the guests began to mingle. Hermione turned back to Ginny with a raised eyebrow, “You dragged me out of my cottage for this. It seems like this is a disaster waiting to happen.” 

“Come on, Hermione don’t be that way! You’ve been moping around since Viktor married that supermodel he knocked up and Ron got back together with Lavender.” She gestured to the aforementioned couple canoodling on the love seat. 

Ginny continued on her rant indignantly, “You don’t go out. You don’t visit or call us anymore. And don’t think I hadn’t noticed your Floo was blocked!” 

Hermione blushed and bowed her head ashamedly, “I just needed to be alone for a while Gin. I am happy for Ron but ….” She trailed off lamely and began picking imaginary lint from her sequinned black dress. 

“Well you are looking much better. I hope whoever it is you’re shagging is taking care of you.” 

“Ginny!” 

Hermione’s shout of indignation garnered attention from most of the other guests. Harry raised an eyebrow in question at them, shook his head and continued his conversation with his colleague and former classmate Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy, who had met the hosts in France, also stared at them curiously. 

“I wonder what Ferret Face is doing here” Ginny asked curiously as she noticed him glance over. She sipped her vintage wine appreciatively as she awaited Hermione’s answer.   
Hermione took a much larger gulp from her glass before responding, “No idea.” She had turned slightly away from Ginny during their conversation so that she could watch where the elves were entering from, dressed in their surprisingly clean polka dot pillowcases. NOT that she’d assume Dean or Seamus would mistreat their elves.

They would never do that Hermione. Right? Right. 

“Go, I’ll cover you.”

“Are you sure Gin?” 

“I can see you’re just itching to terrorise the elves in the kitchen.” Ginny responded jokingly, “Now go before I change my mind!”

Hermione scampered off to the kitchen, leaving Ginny behind. She entered warily, to find an empty, spotless kitchen. The granite tops were sparkling, and the black and silver cupboards did not have a speck of dust on it. There were three doors leading of the kitchen. It was obvious the food was being prepared in another room. Just as she decided which one to explore first she heard a noise behind her. Years of hearing CONSTANT VIGILIANCE being preached to her caused Hermione to have her wand out before she had whirled around. 

“Jesus Malfoy! What the fuck?” she whispered angrily while lowering her wand and slipping it into the thigh holster she had. 

Draco stepped slowly towards her as he brushed his silver coat down. “What’s wrong girlfriend? A-”

Hermione shushed him, “Don’t say that word!”

“Which one? What?” Draco replied mockingly. 

“No, the G-one,” Hermione blushed as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, peppering kisses on her right shoulder. 

“I can think of plenty of words with a g. One comes to mind that ends in string.” Draco said, grazing Hermione’s waist and grapping the edge of her thong between his thumb and index finger before snapping it against her skin lightly. 

Hermione gasped, “What if someone hears?!”

Draco ignored her protests and pressed his lips to hers. 

***

Hermione walked back into the living room a few minutes later, considerably more flushed. As she sat down next to Ginny who stared at her questioningly, Ron ran in, out of breath.

“It’s Luna! She’s dead! Oh death! Death in the receiving room. Poor precious Luna!” He promptly fainted on the carpet. 

“Ya’ll really know how to turn things up.”

The guests hurried out of the room, ignoring Seamus and stepping cautiously over Ron. Hermione remained in the room until the last guest left. She prodded Ron with the front of her black heels. 

“They’re all gone.”

“So, how did I do?” Ron asked, standing up with a Cheshire grin on his face. “Was I as good as that Muggle actor you swoon over? What was it? Ryan Goose?”

Hermione huffed as she stalked out of the room, “I DO NOT swoon! And it’s Gosling, you incompetent moron!”

***

Harry met Hermione outside the receiving room. 

“Oh, thank Merlin! Hermione, I forgot my lines! And I lost my page! I am so screwed!”

“Harry you just have one line. All you need to do is say, ‘She appears to be poisoned.’” Hermione beamed as memories of helping Harry with his homework came to mind. 

“It- she appears to be poisoned. She appears, to be poisoned. SHE APPEARS TO BE……POISONED.”

Hermione flinched visibly at his last line, “Perhaps not so loud yeah?” She gave him one last reassuring pat and walked into the room. 

Harry followed and walked straight up to the body. “IT APPEARS to be poison,” he finished softly whilst heeding Hermione’s hand gestures to lower his voice after he had started. 

Dean stated, “Well we weren’t really ready for you yet, but now is a good time as any. I propose we let the newest Auror take the lead on this gruelling case.”

Harry looked at Hermione blankly as she shrugged sheepishly and mouthed “Must have been a page 2.”

Harry began to repeat, “Must have been a – a murder. Yes. This was definitely a murder!” He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Okay Harry, breathe. You can do this.   
Just pretend this was a real case. 

“Someone here poisoned Luna. And I am going to find out who it is. No one shall leave this room until I do.”

“Mate, don’t you think we’d be more comfortable away from the body…” Ron questioned. 

“Yes. Oh fine. The sitting room then.”

As everyone turned to file out, Hermione mustered up the courage to final stare at the body. She hadn’t seen a dead body since the War two years ago. Tears automatically welled up in her eyes as she saw Luna’s body, lying on the carpet, her white dress flowing around her. 

Hermione froze, taken back to that God-awful day where so many friends had fallen. Her right hand started shaking and her shoulders began trembling and the only thing running through her mind was that Luna was dead. 

Luna’s dead. Luna’s dead. Luna’s dead. 

“Hermione? You okay?”

Ron’s voice drew her out of her self-imposed nightmare and she blinked away the tears as he placed a reassuring arm around her. 

“You aren’t still mad about me making fun of your muggle actors? ‘Cos I was only joking.”

“Oh goodness no Ron! Just had a small flashback – nothing to be alarmed about!” Hermione finished hurriedly. 

“It’s okay Hermione. I think we’re all still recovering from the aftermath of the war. It is getting better, but it’s okay not to be okay you know? No one is going to judge you for it.”   
Ron calmly guided her back to the sitting room with his arm around her. 

Hermione stared up at Ron curiously, wondering how he matured so fast. Just as she was about to question him, Harry burst out of the sitting room. 

“Shit! I forgot to check for clues.”

He scampered back to the receiving room, ignoring the giggles from Ron and Hermione. 

“Well I’d better go after him.” Ron said, walking hurriedly after Harry. 

Hermione took a deep breath before entering the sitting room again. 

***

“Well I don’t like to brag but I did slice off Nagini’s head. Came right off too.” 

Astoria giggled from her place on Neville’s lap as she ran her hand through his hair. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione as they watched the couple from across the room. 

“When did Neville become so cocky Gin?”

“Sometime before Luna left him I presume. He just let go. Now he’s entertaining that tart over there as if he can see past her boobs.”

Neville’s voice rang across the room again, “Well as far as snakes go, Voldemort’s wasn’t the biggest… if you know what I mean.”

Luckily, Harry chose that minute to burst into the room. 

“I have examined the body thoroughly and retrieved the vial I noticed earlier. After some investigation it appears that Luna was killed using the essence of nightshade.”

“Harry, how did you determine that the essence of nightshade was used?” Hermione piped up. 

“Hermione I’m a detective. It’s what I do. I detect shit. Also, the vial was labelled. “ he continued, holding up the vial. 

“The essence of nightshade, or Atropa Belladonna as it is formally known, is used in various potions, primarily as a relaxing agent. Furthermore, I happen to know that Madame Pomphrey uses it in a number of salves so anyone working at Hogwarts would have access to it.” 

“Thank you for that very informative clue Hermione. Now all we have to determine is which one of us would be able to easily access Nightshade.”

The guests began speaking all at once, each one eager to find the clue to solve this particular murder. 

“Longbottom’s the Herbology teacher!”

“I would assume it would be our resident Death Eater and potions master Malfoy.”

“Former Death Eater Zabini! And your mother happens to order quite a bit from my potions store – especially the potions at the back.”

“Well I’ve seen Harry getting awfully chummy with Slughorn at school!”

 

“I’m the DADA teacher! Obviously, I have to speak with the other teachers you git!”

“SILENCE!” Deans shout was accompanied by the first round of thunder that night. Everyone quieted down as the weather increased the air of mystery surrounding the guests. 

“Perhaps we should proceed to the dining room whilst everyone has a chance to clear their minds.”

“Could I visit the ladies’ room and meet you guys there?” Hermione asked timidly. 

“Of course. The bathroom is down the hall, next to the picture of blue flowers and red thorns. Everyone else follow me.” Dean continued out of the room without waiting to see if his other guests followed. 

***

“Blue flowers, red thorns. Blue flowers, red thorns,” Hermione repeated as she squeezed her legs in an effort to appease her bladder. The wooden panels on the walls in the   
hallway really compliment ed the beige carpeting on the floor and gold frames surrounding the pictures of flowers.

Pictures of flowers. 

Wait.

All of these pictures are of flowers. 

FUCK. 

She spun around trying to see if she had already passed the picture she was looking for.

“Well this would have been easier if I wasn’t colour blind. Or if those fu- ” Her words were cut off as one pale hand slammed over her mouth and an arm yanked her into the   
nearest room. 

“Draco! You-” Her assailant pushed her against the wall, gripping her hips and locking lips with her, whilst locking the door wandlessly. Hermione gave in to his attentions for a few minutes before pushing him away. 

“Draco. What if Harry and Ron find us? Besides, you can’t just yank me into locked rooms! This is someone else’s house!”

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged, “I assumed I could kiss my girlfriend whenever I wanted. Or did you forget that you are mine?”

“I- B- but Harry and Ron! I do lo – I am your girlfriend! I just want to tell them personally. In person. Alone. Where they can’t break things.” Hermione mumbled the last part under her breath.

“B-b-b.” Draco repeated, making fun of her and sticking out his tongue childishly. 

“I just want to speak to them personally before telling anyone else.”

“Oh of course, let’s roll out the red carpet for the Peabrain Pair-”

“Draco-“

“Fine! The Crackbrained Couple-“

Hermione just raised her right eyebrow. 

“Dunderhead Duo? Vapid Vessels? Brainless Brace – OW! You did not have to hit me! Fine, our mighty hero Scarhead and his pet Weasel.”

“You know if you ever want this relationship to progress,” Hermione said, running her nail down his chest whilst looking up at him under hooded eyelids, “you’re gonna have to be nice to Harry and Ron.”

Draco gulped audibly. “Dear Merlin wench. You’re evil.”

***

Another round of thunder shook the good china in Dean’s cabinet. As Harry and Dean sat around the dinner table, waiting for the other guests, a House elf appeared before Dean with a POP!

“Master says Dasiy is to check on pretty Miss and Daisy is to feed her! But pretty Miss does not wake up! Master says pretty Miss is asleep! But she is not wake up!” The house elf burst into sobs, as Dean stared at Harry in horror. 

Harry burst out of his chair and ran back into the receiving room. Dean summoned another elf to take Daisy away as the other guests began to trickle into the room. They   
chattered away earnestly, unaware of the dark turn this mystery night had taken. 

The lights flickered off and the guests turned to a shadow that appeared at the door with gasps. 

“It’s true, she’s really dead.”

Harry stumbled over to his chair and slumped down into it as the rest of the guests began to question him. Dean hurriedly explained the elf’s tale and Harry’s confirmation as another round of thunder shook the house and the lightening flickered on the scared faces around the table. 

Hermione entered the room, flicking her wand at the ceiling and fixed the light with a quick spell of her own creation “Honestly, did you all forget you have a wand? Are you witches and wizards or not?”

Harry fingered the unknown wand in his left pocket. He had found it by luck. As he was bending over Luna’s body, lightning lit up the room. He spied the end of the wand, sticking out from under the table. It appeared to be around 10 inches. Harry knew the wand looked familiar, he just couldn’t place it. 

He gazed around the room trying to determine which of the guests had motive to kill the purest of souls. 

Hermione, who had taken a seat next to Ginny and immediately engaged her in conversation, smiled at him encouragingly. Hermione had no reason to harm Luna. No. And besides, she had just used her wand. No, it could not have been her. 

The hosts, who were whispering anxiously to each other across the table looked as fear stricken as Harry felt. Surely, they would not plan this elaborate ruse simply to harm Luna.

Lavender, who was seated next to the hosts certainly didn’t like that Luna’s fashion line was receiving more attention than hers. But Harry considered Lavender much too stupid to kill someone. 

His gaze washed over Ron, his best friend. Harry did not even consider him for a second. 

Blaise and Pansy certainly weren’t friends of Luna’s. But they had no motive to kill her. The Zabini’s weren’t involved in the war and the Parkinson’s started working for the Order at the end. All Slytherins certainly were not evil.

The other Slytherin at the table currently was simpering Astoria Greengrass. Rumour had it the Greengrass’ vault took a big hit after the war. It seems like she was with Neville for the Longbottom fortune. 

Which brought Harry to Neville, who Luna had broken up with after he began getting arrogant. Past lover? Check. Motive? Check. Access to Nightshade? Check. Check. Check.

However, the wand in Harry’s pocket certainly wasn’t Neville’s. 

The wand.

Unless Luna wasn’t killed by nightshade at all. She met her death at the end of a wand!

I’ve been following the wrong clues all night!

As Harry processed this new revelation the last guest entered. 

Of course! Harry remembered that wand because he won it off Malfoy just before the final battle. He handed it in to the Wizengamot as evidence during the trials.

“IT WAS YOU!!” Harry leapt out of his chair and pointed his finger at Malfoy.

Draco merely smirked and took his seat,”Oh goody Potter. Just tell us how you figured it out so we can all go home.” He slouched in his seat next to Blaise and picked up his glass whilst smirking, “Some of us have birds to bang. Not that you’d know anything about that Potter.”

Luckily, the guests were too focused on Harry’s noise of outrage to notice the blush that appeared on Hermione’s cheeks. “It’s such a pity you’ll have to cancel on your hired company then Malfoy, as you’ll be spending the night in the holding cells.” 

“Seriously Potter?” Draco intoned, rolling his eyes as the rest of the guests began to move away from him. 

“Are you not even going to explain why you did it?” Dean asked, horrified.

“To be honest I don’t quite remember my motive.”

“So, you killed Luna and you don’t even remember why?” Dean continued.

“Well I assume you would know it, as you wrote the BLOODY part out.”

Harry sighed and began to approach Draco. “Malfoy, I thought you had changed. I really did. It seems like I’m gonna have to take him in for the night. Dean. Seamus.” He nodded at each of the hosts in turn.

Draco stood up and stepped backwards with his hands in the air. “Woah. Come on now Potter. It was just a game!”

“It’s not a game MALFOY! Luna is dead!”

“I thought that was the point?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know! She’s really dead.”

“Luna’s really dead?” A small voice came from next to Ginny. 

Ginny soothed Hermione by rubbing her back as she tried to control her breathing. 

Harry moved forward, “Yes Luna is really dead. And Malfoy killed her!”

“I did no such thing!”

Harry slammed Draco’s wand on the table triumphantly. “Care to explain why your wand was found under the table next to the dead body? And if I remember correctly, you disappeared for quite a bit this evening!”

All at once, the table burst into noises of outrage. Draco found 3 wands pointed at him, including his own. He stood silently, staring at Hermione wide-eyed, waiting to see if she was going to speak up for him. Just when it seemed like she was going to remain silent…

“ENOUGH. Sit down all of you. NOW!’’

Everyone sat down hurriedly and turned to gaze at the normally reserved Hermione.

“Draco didn’t do it.”

“Oi! Since when is it Draco?”

“Shut up Ronald! As I was saying, Draco didn’t do it because he was in the kitchen with me when it happened.”

“And what was Mal-Draco doing in the kitchen with you?” Ginny questioned almost knowingly. 

“Well we started with snogging. Then – well honestly I don’t think you want to know what we did next.” Hermione blushed. 

Silence followed her confession. This was followed by loud guffaws as the table collectively burst into laughter, with the exception of Draco, Hermione and Ginny. This all stopped as another voice wistfully intoned, “I’m so glad you finally came to your senses Hermione. The floor was getting quite cold.”

“LUNA?”

“You’re alive?”

“LUNA!”

“Holy shit. I knew I shouldn’t have smoked that weed.”

Luna held up her hand in the universal sign for Stop. “Well yes, it would appear I am alive. You see, when I saw Hermione and Draco in the kitchen I knew I had to step in and help. The Nargles were quite insistent that a love – yes love Hermione, don’t stare at me like that – a love so rare should never be kept a secret. So, I faked my own death and set Draco up. Daisy, as you would recall Seamus, was the child of my mother’s elf. Hence, even though you are her Master, she still feels a familial bond with me and was able to lie to Dean quite easily.”

“So, you two are really….” Ron trailed off uncertainly, gazing between Draco and Hermione. 

Hermione responded defiantly, “Yes Ronald, we are really together. Shagging. Dating. Take your pick.” She gazed around the table sternly, almost daring someone to speak.

Draco stood up and uncharacteristically hugged the blonde, “I’m really grateful. But please don’t ever set me up for murder again. Can you let go off my wand now Potter?”

“Well there’s something I thought I’d never hear,” said Harry, handing over Draco’s wand with an accepting nod. 

“I think that satisfies my need for mystery. Now let the real party begin.” Dean clapped his hands and the guests were surrounded by house elves serving every type of alcohol possible.

“We ‘bout to get lit.”

A chorus of groans followed the brogue accent.


End file.
